Why Not Me?
by Ahisa Fantasy
Summary: I'm just a friend. He loves me... but as a friend. One-sided Kise.


**Some events are based on true story.**

** I want to share the story of a friend. He's in love but it's pretty hopeless. I wanted to help him because the girl who he's in love with is also close to me but... she's deeply in love with other guy... ugh**

* * *

Kise Ryota. The man who always attracts anyone's attention, center of attraction, girls are head over heels in love with this handsome beacon of today's modern man. Everything for him is perfect, his career, financial and some businesses he establish with his earnings in modeling... except for one.

Kuroko Tetsuya. The only person he fell in love with, from the moment he saw the wonderful angel back in middle school. He was sure, that he is the person who destined to be with him but he never looks at him. He is close and yet so far. They've become best friends when they entered college and same school as his and that, he's more determined to make Kuroko fall in love with him.

"Kurokocchi, I love you."

"I love you too Kise-kun…"

"W-Wah—"

"You're my best friend…"

_Friend?_

It hurts.

It hurts so much.

After that, every night, every freaking night Kise cried. It was unbearable and heart-breaking.

A friend, that's how it is, only a friend.

Kise closes his eyes to sleep jumping to another world where he and Kuroko is happy and truly in love with each other. A place where he can kiss, hug and make love to the person he desire for a long long time. Making his love and desire as dreams, what is wrong with that? As long as his dreams exist even for just a while, he and Kuroko will be together.

But…

When he woke from that dream, he's back to original world and the painful truth. All the happy thoughts shattered as he realizes that he never had a place in Kuroko's heart.

* * *

"Kise-kun!"

"Oh! Kurokocchi Hello" he greeted Kuroko with all the happy and out-going masquerade.

"You have photoshoot today?"

"Ah—actually" Kise felt guilty when he saw Kuroko's sad face "—I don't have one, my day-off today."

The truth is, he have a major photoshoot for an international clothing line but chooses to go with Kuroko… because he love him so damn much.

He turned off his phone after he lied on his manager that he's not feeling well. They went their usual hang-out, a fast food that serving vanilla milkshakes. A lot of girls squealing and taking their turns to take a photo with Kise. He noticed Kuroko's uneasiness so he talked to the girls that he wants to eat first so he told them to leave.

"You okay Kurokocchi? I'm so sorry."

"Kise-kun is really popular with girls."

"That, well, it's natural since I use to model in magazines. Ah by the way, how's class? You're pretty early today."

"The usual, sensei asking me to research and report about human anatomy"

"Oh! Good luck with that~ I am 100% sure that you can do it!"

"Thank you Kise-kun, uhhmm…I want to tell you something."

Kise's heart race fast "W-What is it Kurokocchi?" in excited tone.

"Aomine-kun asked me to go out with him."

He can hear shattering sound. Colors around him is fading turning black and white but he manage to get a hold of himself "What did you reply to him?"

"I said… I will try to go out with him—"

He can't hear anything.

Crown noise…

The irritating sound of vehicles outside…

Kuroko's voice…

None. The world stops. He wanted to cry. He wanted to plead. He wanted to beg for Kuroko to choose him. Too late. It's too late.

"Kise-kun, Kise-kun!" Kuroko shake the blonde's shoulder.

"Excuse me Kurokocchi— manager keep on calling me… see yah!"

"T-Take care…"

Kise hurriedly went out of the restaurant ignoring the fan girls and he ran, as fast as he can he ran. His fans keep on following him so he took a short cut and successfully reach his house.

Pressing his chest as he let out his sobs that turn into a loud cry on Kuroko's name. It hurts so much than before. The pain, it was truly unimaginable. His hands are shaking—no, his whole body is shaking. His knees meet the cold floor still holding his chest that anytime it could fall out.

He cried over night until dawn. Kise realize that the feelings he has for Kuroko will never fade. Accepting how cruel love can be, he decided to accept Kuroko's decision and support on whatever relationship he might have with Aomine.

Kise wrote a four page love letter. This will be the last. He let out all his feelings for Kuroko, telling how much he loves him. Still hoping that someday, Kuroko might look at him and return the love he always wanted.

Not wanting to be parted on the person he love the most, he chooses to stay on Kuroko's side.

Even if it hurts…

* * *

**~END~**

**But that friend of mine, he hasn't given up yet.**

**So cheer him ;)**

**P.S. The four page love letter... is real and yeah, I read that letter... *sobs***


End file.
